1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the lower end of the windshield of a vehicle is supported on the upper face of a cowl box which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle on the front side of the passenger room. There have been known a closed cowl box and an open cowl box. The open cowl box is defined by a windshield support member and a dashboard upper member and has an open cross-section. A reinforcement is provided along the joining line of the windshield support member and the dashboard upper member so that a closed cross-section extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle body is defined by the three members. Due to its open cross-section, the open cowl box is easily collapsed upon a head-on collision and protects the passenger.
Conventionally, the reinforcement has been mounted on the vertical wall portion of the dashboard upper member facing the passenger room so that the closed cross-section projects toward the passenger room and extends over the entire width of the vehicle body. However, this arrangement is disadvantageous in view of the layout of the members of the air conditioner. For example, the defroster duct, the air duct and the like are generally disposed on the passenger room side of the dashboard upper member at the middle as viewed in the transverse direction of the vehicle body.